conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Уацин
General information Uaxin is a fusional, nominative-accusatively aligned language, and its head direction is initial. This language is meant to be spoken only by dryads, along with their translators, so that they may talk to any faerie-kind or maybe humans, and other races. It has been spoken for hundreds of millenia and is derived from Uaжené. A Brief History of the Dryads The dryads of Southern Uaxiaжé had a long journey to central Nuréжé from their home. Since they are dryads, they naturally cling to their home: trees. They would have to find a larger home for their growing population of Oak and Elder trees. Because of their incredibly long prevalency in the world, they migrated while they still had the chance in their evolving planet; the continents were shifting, so they spread their community across north-eastern america, down to central america, and even further towards the foresty majesty of south america we now call Nuréжé. The dryadian people have been settled in these places since the beginnings of their realm. They are known to be one of the oldest races of the known world. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet NOTE: U '''ONLY makes the /w/ sound if preceding another vowel (i.e. the word "Uaxin" pronounced '''wät̪͡s̪in). NOTE: I '''ONLY makes the /j/ sound if preceding another vowel, as with '''U. NOTE: '' '''will, whenever present, always denote a glottal stop. For instance: in the definite article for Faeries (tlo'e), it will be pronounced (not professionally) /tlah eh/ or maybe /tlaw ay/. Phonotactics Syllables can take the form ©©V©©, "C" being any consonant, and "V" being any vowel. Grammar Conjugation: To conjugate verbs, you change the first couple letters of the verb to make it follow this chart: Tense: Do the following for tense: or, you could possibly follow the next chart, if you are talking to someone, etc. otherwise, just follow the pattern. Plurals Whenever a word ends in a consonant, add "-ép" to the end to form a plural to any noun; if it ends in a vowel, add "-p" to the end. Word Order Uaxin has the “SVO” (Subject, Verb, Object) word order, which just so happens to be the English word order. In the case of questions, the word order is the same as English as well. For every interjection/exclamation, the verb comes first, then the subject/direct object/etc. much like the English version of the phrase "Thank you," Uaxin's word order states that the verb (thank) will be stated before the subject/DO (you). Since "Thank you" is a shortened form of "''I ''thank ''you," the direct object would have to be you, which is why I keep saying "subject/DO. Pronoun Case To know exactly what I am basing this off of, view the chart on this page . Gender Since Uaxin is the official language of the dryads, there are four genders: Nature, Faeries, Humans, and Inanimate. The definite and indefinite articles of these genders are as follows: Vocabulary Full Dictionary/Lexicon: here Interjections Now, this may seem silly, and it is kind of like German's command punctuation, but with all of Uaxin's interjection punctuation, there is an exclamation point (!) at the end of every sentence (interjection). Another thing that every interjection sentence has is that they are speaking directly ''to ''someone, so if it is "Hello," it will literally translate to "Hello, you!" (word order is stated in the Word Order section.) Keep in mind that all of these interjections are formal, none of them are informal. Example text Category:Languages